This Little Girl of Ours
by Monske13
Summary: On a mission Byakuya and Renji find a baby after the family was slaughtered. Since there is no one to take care of the child and Renji wouldn't leave it, They decided to take care of her. RenBya later, Renji is the Dominant one. Review please!
1. Finding This Girl of Ours

"Did you guys find any survivors?" Renji asked the squad six members that just gathered at the middle of the desolate village.

"No lieutenant Abarai! We could not find any survivors from the village after the hollow attack was stopped; we got here a little too late sir!" One unseated officer informed the squad six lieutenant of the horrible news.

"Damn, wait where is the captain?" Renji asked the other squad six members realizing his captain wasn't there anymore.

"In here Abarai" The voice of the sixth squad captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, drifted out from a small house a little bit down the road that was still barley standing.

"Squad dismissed, go back to your work at the barracks" Renji informed the squad before running to the house his captains voice came from.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Renji asked his captain once he got to the open door and saw his captain crouching on the ground in front of something he couldn't see past his captain.

"There was one survivor" Byakuya informed his lieutenant before standing up and moving to the side to reveal a little newborn, that didn't even look older that a few days.

"Aw, he is just a little guy" Renji said walking over to the baby.

"She Abarai, it's a she" Byakuya informed his lieutenant lightly while also staring at the baby.

"Well what should we do?" Renji turned to his captain after picking up the baby in his arms and cradling her lightly.

"Take her to an orphanage" Byakuya informed going to turn and let Renji follow behind him.

"We can't do that! Those places are like hell!" Renji snapped at his captain angered at the suggestion.

"Then what do you say we do with this….child?" Byakuya asked his Lieutenant with a blank face but a raised eyebrow.

"How 'bout we raise her, yay! We can both train her while she gets older so she could be a great shinigami in the future!" Renji turned to his shorter captain with shining eyes with hope that his captain would say yes.

"You can take her but what makes you think I want her?" Byakuya questioned Renji confused as to why the boy would as him to care for the child too.

"Well, because you like kids, and you kinda need an heir and I know you don't want to get married, so I thought this would be a good alternative, ya know, raise a kid from a few days old, she could pass for a Kuchiki too, she has hair the same colour as yours and her eyes are a lighter shade of grey" Renji said pointing out the good points of taking care of the girl.

"What makes you think I like kids?" Byakuya questioned Renji intrigued on how he would answer.

"You carry candy around all the time for Yachiru, and you hate sweets, it isn't that hard to figure out that you like her presence no matter how much you pretend not too" Renji stated bluntly to his captain while looking down at the little girl again.

"Well, I guess you are right, this ONE time, you are right, well lets go back, I will ask the elders about this tomorrow to see if they approve" Byakuya said turning on his heel and walking out.

"And what if they don't?" Renji questioned sadly.

"Then you can take care of her and I will help with paying for her and training for when she becomes older, and also to teach her some manners, like people are supposed to have" Kuchiki stated walking a little faster this time.

"Do you think we can just shunpo back?" Renji asked his captain.

"Maybe, I don't know how she would react though" Byakuya said pointing to the little baby.

"You know, she needs a name" Renji stated looking down at the little girl.

"Yes she does"

"You name her captain!" Renji beamed at his captain that was suddenly shocked at the suggestion.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you would pick a better name, also don't name her Hisana, I think that would just piss those old bags off" Renji said looking at his captain with a grimace.

"Hmm, you are right on that one, well how about…Ayako?" Byakuya looked up at Renji for approval considering Renji was the one that wanted to take the baby back.

"Colourful child? I though you would pick something more….noble-ish" Renji said giving his captain a weird look.

"Well, you are helping raise her, and knowing you, she will turn out to be a very...Colourful child" Byakuya told Renji trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well in that case, hello little Ayako~!" Renji cooed at the little baby that had her eyes wide and staring at them. She started turning her head around slightly to see, and then she spotted Byakuya and stopped moving around.

"Hey cap'n I think she wants you to hold her" Renji said looking over at his captain.

"Well I'm not holding her, I don't even know how to hold a baby that size" Byakuya blatantly told his lieutenant.

"It's easy, take this arm, to this, place you hand there aaaannndddd HERE!" Renji yelled successfully getting Byakuya to hold the baby correctly.

"Renji what am I supposed to, um, I think she is about to cry" Byakuya said looking down at the baby scared, because the baby's eyes were watering and her nose was scrunching up.

"Ya, That may have been my fault with screaming" Renji explained right when Ayako started to cry.

"Wha-what? No don't cry! Oh my god what do I do?" Byakuya started to panic a little at the baby still crying in his arms.

"Hold her closer to your chest, pat her butt lightly, and hum a little tune, it use to calm the kids that me and Rukia helped when we were kids when Rukia did that" Renji explained to his captain that was suddenly showing emotion which shocked him.

"Oh o-okay" Byakuya blinked doing just as Renji said and Ayako stopped crying in a matter of minutes. Once Byakuya looked up he was smiling lightly and Renji had to look away to hide his blush.

"Oh, hey we are at squad thirteen" Renji noticed how far they had walked. They turned to see Jushiro's office door open and Jūshirō and Rukia walking out of the door.

"Did I just hear a baby crying?"

"Nii-sama, why do you have a baby?"

"Ugh…." Renji and Byakuya both stopped to stare at the two that just asked them questions.

"Renji please explain for them" Byakuya told the Lieutenant when he noticed the baby starting to wake up.

"Well you know the attack? Well everyone in the village is dead except for the baby, and Captain wanted to put her into an orphanage, but I didn't want that to happen, so I asked him if we could keep her and that he could probably use her for the next Kuchiki clan head since she is only a few days old by looks" Renji explained sheepishly to the two staring at the pair with the baby weirdly.

"The most disturbing thing I found about this whole situation is that they look like a married couple with a baby" Shunsui suddenly said coming out of nowhere.

"Byakuya, you know the elders won't like this" Jūshirō the ever smart looked over at the younger man who was poking the baby's tummy who giggled right after.

"I know, but she looks enough like me to pass as my child! And it can get me out of having to produce an heir" Byakuya looked up at the older man with his blank expression back on.

"Just hope your grandfather and grandmother are on your side, if they aren't then you can kiss that child goodbye" Jūshirō sighed with finality.

"Trust me, I know Grandma will be one my side" Byakuya said looking back down at the Baby that just grabbed a hold of his scarf.

"Okay, but you might want to get her checked out at the 4th division first to make sure she isn't sick" Jūshirō nodded.

"Rukia go with them and make sure they bring her to the 4th squad"

"Yes sir!" Rukia saluted then ran over to her brother and best friend and her possible new niece.

"So, what will happen if the elders don't want her?" Rukia asked looking up at her brother.

"Then Abarai will take her in instead" Byakuya said looking over at his sister while they were all walking. They got quite a few looks from by passers at seeing Captain Kuchiki, aka the heartless man, with a little baby.

"What's her name?" Rukia finally asked getting a closer look at the baby girl.

"Ayako, her names Ayako" Renji smiled lightly rubbing his knuckles lightly on the babies cheek.


	2. Meeting the Great Grandparents

**Author Note:**

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting!**

**I will take all reviews into consideration to help me improve my story**

**Disclamer: I do not own bleach, simple as that, but i do own Ayako and the mentioned cousin in here**

"Captain Unohana! Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, and Kuchiki Rukia all just walked in!" Lieutenant Kotetsu told her captain who was doing paperwork.

"What would those three be here for?" Unohana wondered out loud looking up.

"I don't know, but it looks like Captain Kuchiki is carrying something small, and in a blanket…." Isane told her captain looking at the other captain looking down at whatever was in his hands.

"That's strange, is that a- is Byakuya carrying a baby?" Unohana opened her eyes and squinted to see the covered object in the younger captain's arms.

"How about you go ask?" Isane looked at her captain waiting to see if she would reply.

"Good Idea" Unohana said opening her office door and stepping out and over to the three in the waiting room.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia, what could I help you guys with?" Unohana asked the three while looking at the bundled blankets in Byakuya's arms.

"Ayako needs a checkup to make sure she is healthy" Renji told the captain pointing to the bundle in Byakuya's arms.

"Who?" Isane asked her fellow Lieutenant confused.

"Her" Byakuya told the two moving the blankets slightly away to reveal a young black haired, grey eyed baby.

"Oh my god, she is so cute!" Isane squealed looking at the tiny baby who was gurgling happily at everyone.

"Okay the last time I remember no one was pregnant enough to have this baby, so where did you two get her?" Unohana questioned turning to Byakuya and Renji while she was talking.

"Hollow attack, village, all dead, but baby alive, either take care of her, or orphanage, Abarai said no orphanage, so take care of her" Byakuya mumbled animatedly while playing with the little girl in his arms still.

"Okay then, well let's see if she is healthy" Unohana said leading the three into a checkup room in the back of the barracks.

"Well so far she has nothing" Unohana said after checking everything on the baby.

"So can I take her home now?" Byakuya asked Unohana looking at her expectedly.

"Do you even have proper baby things at your manor for her?" Unohana raised an eyebrow at the young noble already knowing the answer.

"Well, no, not really"

"That's what I thought, Let me call Jūshirō and Shunsui to pick you up somethings while you guys take her home, she must be tired" Unohana said petting the little girls hair then handing her back over to Byakuya.

"Thank you" The three told Captain Unohana while walking out the door.

***A while later***

"Nii-sama how do you think your grandparents will react?" Rukia asked her brother wondering what he thought would happen.

"Trust me, my grandparents are the most understanding ones out of everyone, They didn't like Hisana but she grew on them, they always liked you because you were respectful and they count you as their own granddaughter now, so they will like this baby, most likely"

"Your grandparents sound awesome" Renji said out loud while looking at his captain.

"Yes, I guess they are 'Awesome' as you say, they actually have been wanting to meet you since you are my lieutenant, and when my grandfather was captain my father was the lieutenant" Byakuya explained to Renji who was surprised at this information.

"Really? I'm guessing we are going to Visit them once we get to your manor?" Renji questioned still looking at his captain.

"No, we are going to see them now" Byakuya stated looking up at the manor that was right in front of them.

"Byakuya, Rukia! How are my favorite grandbabies doing?" an old lady said standing up from her kneeling position in the garden.

"Grandmother" Rukia said bowing to the old woman.

"Dear I told you to just call me grandma, and Byakuya my boy you haven't visited me for a while"

"Ah ya, sorry about that, captain and clan duties I had to take care of" Byakuya explained trying to bow as much as he could to his grandmother.

"Dearie, what is in your arms?" The oldest Kuchiki there asked looking at the bundle with a raised eyebrow.

"Hopefully your new great granddaughter if the elders agree" Byakuya told her showing her the baby.

"She is so beautiful, where did you find her?" grandma Kuchiki asked in wonder at the little baby.

"In a village that was destroyed by hollows, there were no survivors except for Ayako" Byakuya told his grandmother.

"Ayako? Colourful child? Looks fitting actually" Byakuya's grandmother said out loud to herself.

"DEAR, COME HERE!" She yelled turning towards the house.

"Coming" A calm voice replied before the door slid open and one Genrei Kuchiki was standing there.

"Grandfather!" Byakuya said with something akin to childish happiness showing in his eyes and voice.

"Byakuya, how have you been doin- why do you have a baby?" Genrei asked confused by the baby.

"Well, There may have been a hollow attack and no survivors except for her and she look enough like a Kuchiki so I was thinking if I could adopt her?" Byakuya asked his grandfather hopefully.

"Hmm, Well I know your grandmother already agrees, and your father would, so I will agree to since she looks young enough to be able to be a true taught Kuchiki, but I do not know how the other elders will react" Genrei told his grandson while walking over to get a closer look at the baby.

"Doesn't she look a lot like how both Sojun and Byakuya looked like when they were little?" Their grandmother asked Genrei.

"Hm, Yes she does actually, I would probably believe that she was actually a Kuchiki if I wasn't told otherwise" Genrei said in wonder at the resemblance.

"Well you can't really say that because your granddaughter doesn't look like a typical Kuchiki"

"That's only because she got her father's looks instead of our daughters looks"

"Can you stop arguing about that demon woman's looks so we can go in already, Ayako just woke up and I think she may be hungry"

"Oh yes dear, smart idea" Byakuya's grandmother told her grandson while walking to the door and opening it for everyone.

"Also who is this young man?" She asked turning to Renji who has just been standing there quietly.

"That's my lieutenant" Byakuya shrugged walking into the manor.

"Byakuya stop being rude" His grandmother snapped at him.

"I wasn't being rude, I was telling the truth" Byakuya shrugged at his grandmother sitting down on the floor with Ayako.

"Well I asked who he was, not his position in your squad" His grandmother snapped again.

"He can introduce himself; you don't have to ask me everything"

"Fine, what is your name young man?" Byakuya's grandmother smiled warmly at Renji.

"Um, uh, Renji Abarai ma'am" Renji bowed awkwardly to his captain's grandmother feeling surprised that she wasn't emotionless and stuck up like most nobles.

"Abarai my grandmother doesn't care for noble formality or anything like that" Byakuya informed his Lieutenant once everyone got inside the house and out of the cold.

"Oh, Really?" Renji blinked stupidly at his captain.

"Of course I don't like it! I use to be okay with it but then all of this noble teaching shit turned my son and grandson into emotionless bastards towards other people and turned my daughter into a weak timid woman!" Byakuya's grandmother said with a passion.

"Well, Captain isn't actually that emotionless, he does show some signs of emotion…sometimes" Renji told Byakuya's grandmother lamely.

"Really? I'm surprised, he is usually just blank around everyone, it makes me happy to hear this, I just wish I had my old hot-headed, short tempered grandson back" Byakuya's grandmother sighed sitting down next to Byakuya and her husband.

"Well, I should go talk to the other elders about this" Byakuya's grandfather nodded standing up to go find the other elders.

"I will go tell the servants to baby proof the manor, and grab something that the baby can probably eat" The Kuchiki woman said starting to get up.

"Oh yah, Ukitake and Kyōraku are grabbing some baby stuff that should be here in a few minutes as requested by Captain Unohana" Byakuya told his grandmother that was fully standing now.

"Oh, well wasn't that nice of Retsu and those boys, Well I will tell the servants to also clear out a room close to yours for Ayako, she will just have to stay in your room for now" Byakuya's grandmother informed him walking out of the room.


End file.
